A Leroy Jethro Gibbs Production SLASH
by needtoknow400
Summary: Follow up/Sequel to An NCIS Production. Will be a little confusing if you don't read that story first. SLASH Tony/Gibbs.


**Title: A Leroy Jethro Gibbs Production SLASH**

**Summary: Follow up/Sequel to _An NCIS Production_. Will be a little confusing if you don't read that story first. SLASH**

**Feedback: Always welcome and appreciated.**

**Had so many people want a follow up that I decided to go for it. Enjoy.**

**Tried to avoid mistakes, but any and all mistakes are mine.  
><strong>

**##########################################**

Tony laid on the bed, his eyes closed, panting for breath, his body completely spent. Then he felt it. The soft kisses up his stomach, to his chest and finally to his neck.

"Seriously!" Tony groaned. "Haven't you had enough yet?"

"No." The low gruff voice answered between kissing Tony's neck.

"I need fluids and rest." Tony sighed.

"I'm not done with you." The voice was now a growl.

"Jethro." Tony begged, then chuckled softly.

"What?" Gibbs asked pulling back and staring down at Tony.

"I've never begged anyone to stop making love to me." Tony smirked.

"Is that what you were begging for?" Gibbs hand caressed up the inside of Tony's thigh.

"Yes." Tony pleaded. Four weeks they had been together, four weeks of making love in every room in Gibbs' house, on every piece of furniture and even on the floor. Four weeks of sinfully delicious sex that had yet to slow down. Tony loved sex, loved sex with Gibbs, but the man was insatiable and unstoppable. "You're like some crazed rabbit!"

"Are you complaining?"

"No." Tony shook his head. "I'm just asking for ten minutes."

"Who's the younger one here?" Gibbs grinned.

"Yeah, I know." Tony rolled his eyes. "I bow to your superior sexual virility and stamina."

Gibbs chuckled as he dropped down next to Tony on the bed.

"This is why you've been divorced three times. Who the hell can keep up!" Tony sighed rolling onto his side looking down at Gibbs.

"No this is all because of you." Gibbs reached up and placed a quick kiss on Tony's lips.

Tony smiled. "Very good answer."

"Truth." Gibbs smiled pulling Tony into his arms.

"Has it been ten minutes already." Tony chuckled.

Gibbs lips brushed against Tony's ear. "I know what will help."

"Jethro!" Tony moaned knowing what Gibbs was eluding too.

Grabbing the remote from the bedside table, Gibbs turned on the TV and DVD then pressed play. The image of Tony face down on the bed, Gibbs slamming into his ass filled the screen. Then Gibbs voice.

"_Beg me?"_

"_Jethro fuck me, harder." Tony begged. "God, please harder."_

_Gibbs did just that, thrusting into Tony and driving the younger man's body hard into the mattress._

"Jethro." Tony groaned, not having to look at the TV screen, Gibbs voice alone making his cock twitch.

"Remember when we made this?" Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear.

"Yes." Tony moaned as his hand wrapped around Gibbs' hard cock. It was a week after the first time they had sex. After the fake porn movie, after Gibbs had said they should make a real video of themselves. Tony thought it was just something said in the heat of the moment. Until a week later, they had made love in Gibbs' bed for hours. Afterward, Gibbs had turned on the TV and Tony saw his real body on the TV screen. Gibbs had taped them making love without Tony even knowing and it had made Tony hot. Now Tony loved having the real video of them playing in the background as they made love.

"You are so sexy." Gibbs growled looking at Tony, then glancing at the TV screen.

"And you're a dirty, dirty man." Tony smirked.

Gibbs moaned. "At least you didn't say dirty old man."

"Never." Tony sighed as he heard Gibbs' voice from the video telling Tony how much he loved fucking him and how he never wanted to stop.

Gibbs pushed Tony back down onto the bed and grabbed Tony's hard cock.

"And you get all hot and horny just hearing us making love on the screen." Gibbs grinned.

"Yes." Tony moaned thrusting into Gibbs' hand.

"And I love that about you." Gibbs smirked.

#############################################################################

Tony sat at his desk bored to death. Gibbs was in a meeting in MTAC, they weren't working on a case and McGee had been acting weird and distracted for weeks. And no matter how much Tony asked or annoyed McGee about what was wrong, McGee wouldn't talk. His phone ringing actually made Tony jump.

"DiNozzo."

"Get down here now!" Abby was almost screaming.

"Okay." Tony hung up the phone and headed towards the elevator.

########################

"What's up Abs?" Tony asked walking into the lab.

"I found something in the elevator." Abby looked nervously at him.

"Something bad?"

"I'm not sure." Abby sighed. "I mean I know Gibbs knows about the first NCIS porn that came out but um-"

"The first?" Tony's eyebrow went up.

"I found a DVD in the elevator, just laying there and well." She stopped and handed Tony the earphones.

Tony slipped them on and she started the video. Tony's eyes went wide. _Oh God Gibbs is going to kill me._ Tony groaned to himself. Pulling off the earphones, Tony swallowed the lump in his throat.

"The company obviously decided to make another video." Abby looked at Tony

_Oh god she thinks it's a fake! Thank God._ Tony thought.

"Evidently the combo of you and Gibbs was popular." Abby smirked. "This one is hot, much more raw and out of control."

"Abby get rid of it, don't let anyone even know you saw it."

"But-"

"Abby. We already know there is nothing legally we can do so let it go."

"But what if there are even more video's out there...of all of us!"

"Give me the DVD." Tony held out his hand.

"What?" She looked at him puzzled.

"Give it to me." Tony snapped his fingers. "I'm gonna get rid of it."

"I can get rid of it."

"No." Tony shook his head. "Give it to me."

She stabbed a button on her keyboard and it ejected the disk. Grabbing it, she handed the disk to Tony.

As soon as it was in his hand, Tony snapped it in half, then snapped each half in half again. He stuck the pieces in his pocket.

"Done." Tony stared at Abby. "No one hears about this."

She nodded.

"I'm serious!" Tony's eyes narrowed.

"Okay but why was it in the elevator?" Abby asked quickly before Tony could stop her.

_Come on Tony think of something._ He said to himself.

"Company probably had to send a copy to the Director." Tony shrugged. "I mean everyone higher up knew about the first one."

"So do you think Vance was the one who had it?" Abby paused. "Think he was watching it?"

"I don't know." Tony sighed.

"Maybe Leon is into a little male on male action." Abby smirked.

"Okay! Just stop." Tony's body shuttered at the thought of Vance seeing the video, let alone him enjoying it. "That is wrong in so many ways!"

"What, even straight guys can enjoy a little gay porn now and then."

"STOP!" Tony yelled. He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to remove the picture of Vance watching him and Gibbs having sex.

"Sorry." Abby said surprised by Tony's outburst.

"We're done, this-" He waved his hand between them. "Is done. Fight club remember, we never talk about this again!"

"Fine." She sighed.

"Good." Tony turned and walked towards the door. He turned back around briefly. "DONE!"

################################################################################

"Tony." Gibbs called out as he came into the house.

"In here." Tony's voice called back from the kitchen.

Making his way through the living room, Gibbs smiled as he saw Tony stirring a pot on the stove.

"Cooking?" Gibbs sounded surprised as he wrapped his arms around Tony and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah." Tony smiled. "It's almost done."

Gibbs glanced down into the pot. "DiNozzo family spaghetti sauce?"

"It is."

Tony felt Gibbs' body tense then Gibbs stepped back.

"What did you do?" Gibbs sighed.

"Nothing." Tony spun around looking offended. "Can't I just make you supper without having done something wrong?"

Gibbs shook his head. "This is what you made for me the day you _accidentally_ broke the frame of the boat."

"That was an accident!" Tony snapped.

Gibbs shook his head. "What happened?"

Tony glanced at the floor then back up at Gibbs. "Nothing really. I took care of it."

"Took care of what?" Gibbs glared at Tony.

"Just a little oops on my part."

"Tony." Gibbs eyes narrowed.

"Um, just Abby might think there is another NCIS porn movie out there."

Gibbs brow furrowed. "Why would she think that?"

"I may have accidentally dropped a copy of the video we made in the elevator and she found it and watched it but she called me and I destroyed it." The words came out in one long sentence.

"Why the hell did you have a copy of that video at work?" Gibbs yelled.

"I had it in my backpack. It must have fallen out."

Gibbs ran his hands down his face.

"She thought it was fake. She had no idea it was really us." Tony said as if that would make it all better.

Gibbs head dropped back. "Abby watched the real video of us making love."

"Yeah." Tony paused. "But I took the DVD from her and destroyed it right there in front of her."

Pulling his head back up, Gibbs stared at Tony. "And did it ever occur to you that she could have made a copy?"

Tony's eyes went wide. "She wouldn't"

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Oh God she would!" Tony groaned.

Gibbs walked out of the kitchen and back towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked followed Gibbs through the living room.

"To talk to Abby." Gibbs slammed the door as he left.

#############################################################################

Strolling into the lab, Gibbs found Abby standing staring at some odd picture on her computer screen.

"Abby."

She jumped, startled by the gruff voice behind her.

"Gibbs." She sighed. "You scared the crap out of me."

"What are you looking at?" He asked standing beside her staring at the screen.

"A picture of a painting my friend Ash did." Abby turned her head sideways. "It's suppose to be...well I don't know what it's supposed to be. That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Tony told me about the second video."

Abby froze, her head still bend sideways.

"Abby." Gibbs said boss tone firmly in place.

She still didn't move.

Gibbs grabbed her face pulling her head back up straight.

"He destroyed the DVD." She said still not looking at him.

"I know."

"So that's it."

"I know you made at least one copy." Gibbs glared at her.

Slowly, her head turned and she looked at him.

He tipped his head and narrowed his eyes.

"I may have put a copy on my hard drive." She looked away.

"Delete it." Gibbs ordered.

"But-"

"Delete it." He repeated.

"I don't understand why you and Tony are so adamant about getting rid of this." Abby sighed. "I mean it's probably already all over the internet like the first one."

"Abby." Gibbs barked.

"Fine." Abby pulled up the file on her computer and hit delete. Then she folded her arms across her chest. "There. Happy?"

Gibbs leaned into her ear. "If I find out later that you still have that on your computer."

She froze again.

"You'll get your first head slap. Understood?"

Her eyes widened and she nodded.

Gibbs turned and walked out of the lab.

Once he was gone Abby smirked. "Then I'm glad the other copy isn't on my computer."

#############################################################################

"Are you sure she deleted it?" Tony asked as he climbed into bed next to Gibbs.

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed.

"She could easily get it back." Tony sighed. "You know that?"

"She won't."

"Did you threaten Abby?" Tony asked.

"With a head slap." Gibbs said as he closed his eyes.

"Wow! That's like threatening to shoot her!"

Gibbs eyes opened and he glared over at Tony.

"What? It is!"

"I wouldn't have had to do it if you hadn't had that DVD at work!" Gibbs barked.

"I get it I messed up!" Tony grumbled.

"Why did you have it with you in the first place?" Gibbs sat up and asked.

"I was, I wanted to, I thought-" Tony stammered. "I thought I might watch it when I was alone at work."

Gibbs ran his hands down his face. "And why would you want to watch that at work?"

Tony tried not to grin. "I know you have a thing about nothing going on at work, so-"

"You want to watch a movie of us having sex, at work, because I won't have sex with you at work?"

"Yeah." Tony nodded still trying to hide a smile.

Gibbs shook his head then laid back down and closed his eyes.

"What? That's it?" Tony looked down at Gibbs.

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed.

Tony looked shocked. Not only was Gibbs not yelling, but he was laying there not even remotely wanting to have sex.

"Fine." Tony turned off the light on the nightstand and rolled over on his side, facing away from Gibbs. He stared out into the darkness of the room the concern growing. This wasn't good. Gibbs didn't just drop something like this, especially without having his say about it. And in the four weeks they had been together, not one night had pasted without them making love, at least twice. Taking a deep breath, Tony was about to turn over when he felt the arm encircle his waist and jerk him back harshly. Gibbs hard cock rubbing against Tony's ass.

"Jethro." Tony moaned. "Are you forgiving me?"

"No." Gibbs growled. "I'm gonna fuck you till I forgive you."

Tony thrust back against Gibbs. Then he heard the pop of a cap, heard Gibbs rubbing the lube over his cock, and felt Gibbs press against him.

Gibbs shoved the head of his cock into Tony. Then another push and Gibbs buried his cock all the way in.

Tony whimpered and his body trembled as he clutched at the bed sheet.

Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear. "Tell me how much you want me to fuck you."

"Jethro fuck me." Tony groaned. "Oh God, please!"

Pushing Tony down onto his stomach, Gibbs covered Tony's body and slammed into him.

"Fuck." Tony shiver as he grabbed a hold of the rungs in the headboard.

"God I love your tight ass wrapped around my cock." Gibbs groaned as his thrusts forced Tony's body down into the matter. "Squeeze my cock."

Tony tightened his muscles drawing Gibbs deeper into him.

"That's it." Gibbs growled as his eyes shut and he ravaged Tony. He had never craved someone as much as he craved Tony. One night was all it took and Gibbs was hooked. Now he couldn't imagine not having Tony in his life and in his bed.

"Jethro." Tony panted his whole body screaming for release.

"Don't even think about it!" Gibbs snarled and leaned into Tony's ear. "I have plans for your hard cock when I'm done."

That noise that Gibbs loved to hear rolled from Tony's lips. A sound somewhere between a sigh, a whimper and a moan.

"Damn." Gibbs moaned. "You just drive me crazy."

"Then come in me." Tony panted.

Gibbs felt his balls tighten and his cock twitch and knew there was no holding back.

"TONY!" Gibbs roared overcome by the release.

Waiting, Tony let Gibbs breathing settle, felt his cock go soft and finally spoke.

"Am I forgiven." Tony asked.

"Not even close!" Gibbs growled.

#################################################################################

Gibbs walked into the bullpen and saw his three agents at their desks. McGee staring intensely at his computer screen, his fingers sweeping across the keyboard. Ziva writing up a report on the earlier case. And Tony his head down on his desk fast asleep. Gibbs sighed and stopped in front of Tony's desk. Suddenly, he kicked the desk hard.

"Please I just need five minutes to catch my breath!" Tony shouted as his head came up and his eyes settled on Gibbs.

It took all Gibbs control to not smile at the statement. The same statement Tony had said to him last night after hours of Gibbs taking Tony relentlessly.

"Had a rough night boss." Tony said not meaning to sound like a smart ass but knowing that was exactly what he sounded like.

"Maybe you should learn how to pace yourself." Gibbs said as he walked to his desk.

"Right Boss. Working on that." Tony sighed as he rubbed his eyes and moved his neck from side to side. As he turned to his right, he saw McGee glance at Ziva, then quickly look away. Tony's eyes narrowed. What the hell was up with McGee? The Probie was distracted, barely talking to anyone unless it involved a case and raced out of the office at night. And it was driving Tony crazy not knowing.

Maybe McGeek finally had a girlfriend, some fifth level Mage. Or a boyfriend. Tony winched, not exactly a good joke now that he was with Gibbs. Tony grabbed his cell phone from his hip and opened it up.

"DiNozzo." He paused. "Yeah be right down."

Tony walked over to McGee's desk and leaned down. "Abby wants to see us."

McGee looked up nervously. "Okay."

The two Agents made their way to the back elevator never saying a word as they left.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and shook his head.

###############################################################################

As soon as the elevator started, Tony hit the emergency stop switch and stepped into McGee's personal space.

"What's going on with you McSecret?" Tony asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Abby didn't want to see us did she?" McGee shook his head. Tony's phone never rang.

"No." Tony continued to stare at McGee. "I wanna know what's going on in that computer like head of yours."

"Nothing." McGee looked away.

"I don't believe you."

"It's nothing okay." McGee sighed.

"It's something and it involves a woman." Tony said stepping back and leaning against the side wall of the elevator. "And we're staying here until you tell me what it is." He folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm not talking to you about this." McGee said reaching over to switch the elevator back on.

Tony smacked his hand away. "McGee, Tim. I know I give you a hard time but I can help."

McGee shook his head. "No you can't." Again he reached for the button.

"Tim, come on." Tony sighed pushing McGee's hand away again. "You're all freaky lately, barely talking, running out of here at the end of the day without saying a word, and-" Tony paused, cocking his head. "And stealing glances at Ziva."

McGee swallowed hard.

Tony's eyes went wide. "Oh McInsane! Please tell me your not hot for Ziva"

"Tony I am not." McGee blushed.

"You so are!" Tony started laughing. "Oh Timmy. You can't start with an M-16 you have to work your way up to a gun like that."

"I'm not talking to you about this." McGee snapped.

"Sorry, sorry." Tony put his hands on McGee's shoulders. "You realize she could kill you with her pinky?"

McGee rolled his eyes. "Tony!"

"Okay." Tony let go of McGee and shook out his body ,then took a deep breath. "Why Ziva? I mean you've worked with her for years, what brought this on?"

"I don't know." McGee looked away again.

"You don't know?" Tony didn't look convinced.

McGee was silent.

Tony's eyes went wide again and a grin spread across his face. "That porno! You're thinking about Ziva with that strap-"

"TONY!" McGee shouted.

"Wow." Tony was shocked.

"If you make a gay joke I will deck you!" McGee glared at Tony.

"No." Tony shook his head. "No gay joke."

McGee sighed and dropped his head back.

"Come on its natural. I mean the movie put the idea in your head and your mind ran with it."

"You think?" McGee asked looking at Tony.

"Sure, why not." Tony shrugged.

"What am I gonna do?" McGee groaned. "I can't talk to her, I can barely look at her without that scene playing in my head."

Yeah Tony knew that feeling all too well. He'd went through the same thing with Gibbs.

Tony looked at McGee with a confused stare.

"What?"

"You're not thinking about both of them?" Tony asked. "I mean I thought you were into Abby?"

"I am, but she just wants to be friends."

"Oh, god the friends thing." Tony shivered. Such a cheesy brush off.

"Yeah. Exactly." McGee nodded.

"Okay you have three choices." Tony pulled his jacket down.

"What are they?" McGee asked looking hopeful.

"Show her the video and see what she says."

McGee's mouth fell open.

"Right, not gonna happen." Tony sighed. "You can tell her how you feel."

McGee glared at Tony.

"Yeah, she's probably kill you were you stood."

"Then there's only one thing left." Tony nodded.

"What?"

"Antarctica. Ask for a transfer." Tony smacked McGee's shoulder. "It was good working with you Probie."

"Tony. Come on. This is serious."

"McGee." Tony ran his hands down his face. "This is one of those situation where I'm not sure there is a win-win situation."

"Tony you can't breathe a word of this." McGee begged.

"Of course not. I'm not that insensitive."

"Yeah right!" McGee chuckled sarcastically.

"Seriously. Not saying a thing." Tony nodded.

#############################################################################

Tony stood outside the door to Ziva's apartment, he took a deep breath and knocked.

The door opened and Ziva smiled. "Tony."

"Hey, I need to talk to you."

"And you waited till after work?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's kinda a private issue."

"Come in." She said stepping aside.

"Thanks." Tony smiled stepping into Ziva's apartment.

"So what is it you need to talk to me about?" She stood arms folded across her chest.

"Um." Tony scratched his head. "This is kinda weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah." Tony sighed. "Remember that film crew that followed us around awhile back."

"Yes." She nodded. "Did they finish the documentary?"

He laughed nervously. "Well, kinda."

She looked at him puzzled.

"They weren't really making a documentary." Tony held up the DVD in his hand. "It's easier if I show you."

Walking over to her entertainment center he put the DVD in the player and grabbed the remote.

Just as he was about to hit play he stopped. "Just watch a couple seconds of this then let me explain before you go all Mossad Assassin okay?"

"What?"

"Just don't freak out until I explain." Tony said as he hit play.

The scene of Abby, McGee and Ziva flashed onto the screen. Abby naked, laying on her back in bed, McGee thrusting into her, Ziva behind McGee fucking him with the large strap-on.

Ziva's arm's dropped to her sides, as her eyes widened for a moment.

"That is not me!" She pointed at the screen.

"I know." Tony nodded.

Her eyes narrowed. "Someone will die."

Tony stopped the DVD.

"No one is dying."

"Who did this?" Ziva snapped.

"Let me explain."

After calming Ziva down, Tony explained about the DVD and that there was nothing legally they could do about it.

"I can do something about it." She scowled countless methods of torture racing through her mind.

"Ziva, we all signed release forms saying they could use our images." Tony paused. "We just didn't realize our image meant in some porn video."

"This is what you and McGee were whispering about that day." She glared at Tony. "How long have you know about this?"

"Um," Tony scrunched his face as if she might head slap him. "A month."

"A MONTH!" She yelled. "And you are just now telling me."

"Yes, but not the point."

Her face went white. "Does Gibbs know about this?"

"Yeah." Tony nodded.

She looked over at the TV screen. "Is he in it?"

Another nod.

"Who is he with?"

"It doesn't matter, not what this is about."

"The only one left is you." Ziva looked at him, her eyes widen. "Gibbs is with you in the video?"

"Yeah, but can we forget about that part." Tony shook his head.

Ziva grabbed the remote and started to fast forward the video, she hit play when she saw Tony and Gibbs come onto the screen.

Tony sighed and dropped his head back as the now all too familiar scene of Gibbs bending the fake him over the desk played.

"Wow." Ziva sighed shocked. "Um, Gibbs is well endowed."

"You have no idea." Tony mumbled.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"Nothing." Tony shook his head, grabbing the remote from her and hitting stop.

"Why are you showing me this now?" She sighed. "After a month of knowing about it."

Taking a deep breath, Tony looked her right in the eyes. "Because I need a favor."

She chuckled and pointed at the screen. "A favor that has to do with this?"

"Yes."

"I am almost afraid to ask." She shook her head.

"Ziva." Tony paused. "The team, all of us, we're friends right?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Family really?"

Another nod.

"I trust you and I really need to know I can trust you now."

She sighed. "Of course you can trust me."

"I need to tell you something and I need it to stay between us." Tony paused. "Can you do that for me?"

"Yes." She said surprised by Tony's seriousness. "But I know what you want to tell me?"

Tony's head drew back in surprise. "You know?"

"Yes." She shrugged. "I have known for awhile."

"You have." Tony chuckled. "Good then you understand."

"Of course." She nodded. "I would never say anything too him."

"You wouldn't?"

"No." She shook her head. "How you feel about Gibbs is none of anyone's business."

Tony's eyes widened. "WHAT?"

"Is that not what you were talking about?" She paused. "That you are in love with Gibbs?"

"NO! That was not what I was talking about!" Tony shook his head. "And why would you think that?"

"I thought, I mean you have been oohgling him lately."

"Ogling." He corrected her, then snapped. "I have not been ogling him!"

Tony's angry denial made her smile.

"Last week, when he reached over his desk to get something. You stared at his ass."

Tony's mouth dropped open slightly. God he remembered that day...he had been ogling. Gibbs had on that tight pair of gray slacks that hugged his ass just perfectly. He shook the image from his head.

"Okay I'm not talking about this!" Tony put his hands up. "That is not why I showed you this."

"Then why?" She asked puzzled.

"McGee." Tony sighed, forcing a subject change.

"McGee? He has been acting strange lately." She said thinking about McGee's behavior over the last few weeks.

"He is having a hard time dealing with his, um position in this video." That was the nicest way Tony could think to say it.

"He is upset?"

Tony sighed. "Not exactly upset."

Ziva's eyes narrowed. "He does not think that Abby and I would-"

"No." Tony shook his head. "No, McGee's more of a one woman kinda man."

"He has always had a thing for Abby." She shrugged.

"Yeah." Tony nodded. "But Abby wants to be friends, just friends."

"McGee does not think that I will-"

"He doesn't think you will. He just-" Tony paused trying to think of how to word this. "He's a little distracted by what he saw on the video."

"I am distracted by what I have seen." Ziva sighed.

"But his distracted has to do specifically with you." Tony's eyebrows went up.

"With me?"

"He's finding it difficult to look at you, talk to you." Tony rubbed his forehead not sure if she would ever comprehend this if he didn't just say it.

"Is McGee-" She paused. "Excited by this?"

"Yes." Tony's shoulders relaxed and he sighed, thrilled that she understood without him saying it.

"McGee is excited by me-" She couldn't finish the sentence.

"It's stuck in his head and you know McGee." Tony didn't want to say, McGee wants you to plow him with a strap-on. "He's like a computer, once an image is there, it's on his hard drive like brain forever and it just keeps popping up."

"I should talk to him."

"No." Tony shook his head vigorously.

"Then why are you telling me about this?" Ziva asked confused.

"I want you to understand why he may act strange around you for awhile."

"How long?" Ziva asked. "It has already been a month."

"It's McGee." Tony chuckled. "Who knows how long."

"Fine." Ziva folded her arms across her chest again. "I will let him act strange...for awhile."

"Thank you." Tony sighed.

"But if it goes on much longer I will talk to him." Ziva said pointing at Tony.

Tony nodded.

###################################################################################

Sitting down on the couch, Ziva looked up at the TV, surprised when she saw the paused image of Tony and Gibbs. Tony had forgotten to take the DVD! Grabbing the remote she restarted the video from the beginning. The scene of the threesome playing across the screen.

_Abby moaned as she opened her legs wider and Tim lunged into her and stopped._

_Ziva rubbed the lube over the strap-on she was wearing and climbed on the bed behind Tim. She pressed the cock between Tim's ass cheeks and made a slight forward thrust with her hips driving the cock half way into him._

_Tim moaned._

_Another push forward and Ziva buried the cock inside him._

_Tim and Abby both moaned, as the action pushed Tim's cock deeper inside the woman under him._

_"Such a good Probie to take care of both of us." Ziva smirked as she pulled out slightly then slammed back into Tim._

_Tim groaned reaching back and clawing at Ziva's hip. "More. Fuck me!"_

_Ziva leaned forward. "Oh I will." She repeated her action and Tim's body trembled. "I have waited a long time to have you like this and I will take as long as I wish."_

_With that said, Ziva lunged in and out of Tim, slamming him into Abby._

_"Fuck me, both of you." Abby moaned her fingers slipping down and finding her clit._

_McGee's hands reached out and grabbed Abby's breast squeezing them then rubbing her nipples between his fingers._

_Ziva smiled at the scene under her as she fucked Tim harder._

_"Feels so good." McGee groaned. "Both of you. Harder Ziva!"_

Ziva turned off the DVD and shook her head. She had never once thought about doing that to any man, well she had tortured men...but this was completely different. And McGee, she had never thought of McGee in a sexual way. He was attractive, but much more wholesome and passive than the men she dated. She was a strong woman, she liked strong men, but then the McGee in the video seemed to want a strong woman to take control. Was that really what McGee wanted? Did he really want her to do that to him, with that?

Again she shook her head. "It is just a movie."

##############################################################################

He sat at his desk staring at the typewriter, but no words would come. The only thing he could think about was the image from the DVD. Finally, he stood up and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. That was when he heard the light tapping at his door. Walking over, he opened the door without even checking to see who it was. His eyes widened when he saw the woman standing there.

"Ziva! What, what are you doing here?" McGee stammered.

"I felt-" She paused. "I need to speak to you."

"Now?" McGee looked down at himself. He was in his boxers and a t-shirt. God, he needed to get dressed.

"Yes. Now." She said walking into the apartment carrying a large paper bag.

################################################################################

Tony sighed as he pulled into the driveway. Gibbs had beaten him home. _Great!_ Tony thought. _Now I'm going to have to explain where I was._

Making his way into the house, Tony didn't see Gibbs in the living room. Probably down in the basement working on the boat. Just as Tony was about to head towards the basement, Gibbs came down the stairs.

"Hey there." Tony smiled, meeting Gibbs at the bottom of the steps.

Gibbs kissed Tony quickly.

"Going to work on the boat?" Tony asked, seeing Gibbs in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Thinking about it." Gibbs nodded.

Tony glanced at Gibbs. "Go ahead and ask where I was."

Gibbs chuckled. "You're a big boy, you don't have to tell me where you go."

Tony looked at him surprised. "Not even curious?"

"Not really."

"What if I was _with_ someone?" Tony grinned.

Gibbs smirked. "You can barely keep up with me, I hardly think you're getting anything on the side."

"Okay that was a joke that backfired." Tony sighed. "I went to see Ziva."

Gibbs nodded. "Okay." Gibbs moved past Tony and towards the basement.

"About the DVD." Tony said quickly.

Stopping in mid step, Gibbs turned around and stared at Tony.

"I had to." Tony bite his lower lip.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"She needed to know."

"After a month." Gibbs paused. "You suddenly felt she needed to know."

"Yeah." Tony tried to hide his smile, but failed.

"What?" Gibbs asked glaring at Tony.

"Nothing." Tony shook his head.

Gibbs eyes narrowed.

"Our little McGee." Tony grinned.

"What about McGee?" Gibbs sighed.

"Well he um." Tony smiled. "Is having a little issue dealing with what he saw on the DVD."

"The threesome?"

"Yeah." Tony nodded.

"And McGee's upset about the whole Ziva part of it?"

"No." Tony smirked.

Gibbs eyebrow went up for a moment as he realized that McGee was evidently aroused by the thought. Then he sighed and ran his hands down his face. "Tony, you didn't?"

"Didn't what?"

"You told Ziva that McGee wants her to fuck him with a strap-on!"

"No." Tony sighed. "Not in those words."

"TONY!" Gibbs groaned. "What possible reason could you have for telling her that!"

Tony shrugged. "I thought if she saw it and knew-"

"You thought if you told her she might do it." Gibbs shook his head.

"Maybe."

Gibbs rubbed his forehead. "And if she does?"

Tony grinned.

"Do you think McGee can...handle her?" Gibbs questioned.

"I think if he can't." Tony smirked. "He'll go happy."

Gibbs shook his head. "And Abby?"

"Not involved."

Gibbs nodded. Abby loved McGee, but friendship was the only thing on her mind.

"McGee needs more."

"And rule twelve?" Gibbs asked folding his arms across his chest.

Tony stared at Gibbs, then broke out laughing.

"You're worried about McGee and Ziva breaking rule twelve?" Tony was still laughter uncontrollably. "When for the past month you've been fucking me in every room in your house?"

"That's different."

Tony's eyebrows went up. "And how is that different?"

"You know how." Gibbs sighed.

"I think I do, but you haven't said it yet." Tony folded his arms across his chest.

"I love you." The words came out easier than Gibbs expected.

"Wow." Tony nodded trying to control his surprise.

"You already knew that." Gibbs smirked.

"Still nice to hear." Tony grinned.

Gibbs grabbed Tony wrapping his arms around him. He pressed his lips to Tony's ear. "I love you."

"I love you too." Tony smiled.

"Good."

"So you can break rule twelve if it's about love?" Tony smirked.

Gibbs sighed.

"Oh come on." Tony smiled, placing his arms around Gibbs' neck. "More than likely nothing is going to happen."

"And if it does?" Gibbs asked.

"Neither of them would let it interfere with their work, you know that." Tony smirked. "Just like we haven't let it interfere with our work."

"Yeah." Gibbs chuckled.

"So relax." Tony gave Gibbs a quick kiss. "I'm sure Ziva has no interest in McGee or what he wants."

########################################################################

McGee dropped down on the bed next to Ziva. She was still panting, trying to catch her breath, sweat coating her body, yet she still shivered. Rolling over, the strap on in his hand, McGee grinned at Ziva. "It's your turn again."

Ziva looked up at him and smirked. She grabbed the strap-on then pushed him back down on the bed.

"On your back this time." She grinned.

###############################################################################

Stepping out of the shower, Gibbs dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist. Opening the bathroom door, Tony was standing right in front of him, completely naked. Gibbs' eyes skimmed down Tony's naked body, then back up.

"Something you wanted?" Gibbs smirked.

Tony nodded then leaned into Gibbs' ear. "You and another video of us making love."

"Tony." Gibbs sighed.

"I promise it won't leave the house." Tony said still at Gibbs' ear. "And I already have the camera on."

Knotting his fingers in the hair on the back of Tony's head, Gibbs jerked Tony forward.

"And what is your idea for this video?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"Me sucking your cock." Tony licked his lips.

Gibbs felt the desire rush through his body and his cock respond to the words.

"Please." Tony smiled.

Releasing Tony, Gibbs nodded.

Tony took Gibbs' hand leading him towards the foot of the bed and pushing him down into a seated position.

Gibbs sat back slightly as Tony dropped to his knees in front of him.

"I do love you on your knees." Gibbs smirked.

"I can tell." Tony grinned sliding his hands up Gibbs' thighs and under the towel. "You're already hard."

"That's what thinking about you sucking my cock does to me." Gibbs sighed as he leaned back on his hands.

"Do you like how I suck your dick?" Tony asked as his hand rubbed Gibbs' cock under the towel.

"Yes." Gibbs nodded. "You know exactly how I like my cock sucked."

Tony's hand slipped back out from under the towel and pulled it apart, revealing Gibbs hard on.

"Is that what you want?" Gibbs asked as his hand grabbed his cock stroking over it.

"Yes." Tony nodded as he dipped down licking at the head of Gibbs' cock lapping at the pre-cum already there.

"Oh God." Gibbs groaned holding his cock at the base as Tony continued to lick at it.

Tony's tongue pressed against the slit on the top of Gibbs' cock, licked across the head, then repeated the process.

"Fuck." Gibbs growled as his body shivered. "You know how much I like that."

Tony pulled Gibbs' hand off of the base of his cock and replaced it with his own. Then his tongue pressed against the base and licked up the underside and back down. Reaching the base again, Tony sucked gently at one of Gibbs' balls.

"Tony." Gibbs moaned his hands clutching at the bed.

Tony smiled before licking back up Gibbs' cock and wrapping his lips around the head.

Gibbs moaned as slowly Tony sank down over his entire length taking him in completely. Taking a deep breath, Gibbs tried to calm his body. Tony knew how to push all of Gibbs buttons, especially when it came to sucking his cock.

Tony started bobbing over Gibbs' shaft, as his hand massaged Gibbs' balls.

"So good." Gibbs groaned as his hand combed through Tony's hair.

Speeding up, Tony worked faster, taking Gibbs' deeper with each pass.

"You wanna make me come don't you?" Gibbs growled as Tony increased his efforts. "I can help with that."

Gibbs thrust his hips up shoving his cock further down Tony's throat.

Tony moaned.

"God, you do love to please me don't you." Gibbs snarled. "Just letting me shove my cock down your throat."

Another moan.

"You love every minute of it. Such a good cock sucker." Gibbs' fingers knotted in Tony's hair slamming his head down onto his cock. "Oh God, so close."

Gibbs head dropped back and he stopped thrusting again.

"After I come and you take every last drop." Gibbs growled. "I'm gonna jack you off."

Tony whimpered.

"Then when I'm hard again, I'm going to fuck you, over and over."

Gibbs roared as the orgasm tore through his body and he thrust his cock down Tony's throat. His arms gave out and he collapsed back onto the bed, Tony still drinking from him. After a few moments, Gibbs felt Tony release his cock.

Sliding up the bed, Gibbs opened his eyes and looked at Tony still kneeling on the floor.

"Come here." Gibbs sighed.

Tony crawled up the bed over Gibbs' body, bringing them face to face.

Gibbs' lips captures Tony's as he pushed Tony down onto the bed. His hand slipped between their bodies and wrapped around Tony's cock.

"Jethro." Tony moaned.

"You're already so close aren't you?" Gibbs smirked.

"Yes."

"Because it makes you wanna come just sucking me off, doesn't it?"

"God yes." Tony whimpered.

"I want you to come." Gibbs snarled. "Because then I can roll you over and fuck you."

"Fuck." Tony moaned driving his cock up into Gibbs hand.

"Come for me."

"JETHRO!" Tony screamed as he came, the combination of Gibbs' hand and his words always a combination that made him lose control.

Gibbs leaned down brushing his lips against Tony's ear. "Now roll over so I can bury my cock in that tight ass of yours."

Tony's body shivered as Gibbs rolled off of him and reached into the nightstand. Tony tried to calm his breathing, tried to give his body some sense of calm before it started all over again. But there was no time when it came to Gibbs. In mere seconds Tony's hips were lifted up as he was brought to his knees and Gibbs' cock was pressing against him. Then the bliss as Gibbs thrust into him full force.

Gibbs growled as he clutched at Tony's hips. "God, I can't get enough of your ass."

"Fuck me!" Tony begged.

Before the words had completely left Tony's mouth, Gibbs was already lunging into Tony with long hard movements.

"That's it." Tony panted. "Oh God yes."

Gibbs knew he couldn't last long, not like before. Making love to Tony like this, Tony begging and crying out, was pushing him too far too fast.

"Feels to good." Gibbs growled.

Tony thrust back against Gibbs and tightened around him.

"Fuck." Gibbs gasped as he felt Tony's muscles tighten around him. He stopped moving, praying it would help him regain some sense of control.

Rocking his hips, Tony tried to make Gibbs come.

"Tony." Gibbs roared as all control left him and he came. As the strength left his body he collapsed down on the bed next to Tony.

Reaching onto the night stand, Gibbs grabbed the remote and hit stop, then tossed the remote back on the night stand.

Tony sighed. "Oh God I can't wait to watch that!"

############################################################################

Strolling into the bullpen, Tony looked around, his brow furrowed when he realized he was the first one in. He glanced at his watch, ten to eight, okay something was wrong here. Walking over to Gibbs' desk, Tony noticed the computer was on. _So Gibbs was here_. Then he checked Ziva and McGee's computers, not on and their bags were not there. He made his way back to his desk and sat down. Just as he was about to pull himself towards his desk, a wide grin spread across his face and he laughed. Oh this was going to be a great day!

Hearing the elevator, Tony stopped laughing, at least out loud. The elevator opened and McGee stepped out and towards his desk.

"Running late this morning McPunctual?" Tony asked.

McGee didn't say anything, didn't even look at Tony.

Only moments later the elevator dinged again and Ziva strolled out and towards her desk.

"Morning Ziva." Tony smiled.

"Tony." Ziva nodded, tossing her bag aside and sitting down.

"Everyone have a nice night?" Tony asked, glancing back and forth between the two Agents.

"Fine." McGee said.

"Yes fine." Ziva added.

"Oh come on!" Tony grinned completely giddy. "Separate elevators, acting innocent, so doesn't work!"

McGee looked over and glared at Tony.

"Probie really the glare doesn't suit you." Tony smirked. He turned and looked at Ziva who was also glaring at him. He pointed at Ziva. "Now her. The glare works."

"Tony." She practically growled.

"So what did you run out the door to Mchotty pants right after I left your apartment?" Tony chuckled.

"Tony!" Ziva slammed her hands on the desk and stood up.

"Please!" Tony rolled his eyes with a laugh. "Did you have one in like your Mossad torture kit or did you run out and buy one?"

"I should kill you, right here." Ziva glared.

"No one's killing anyone." Gibbs sighed walking into the bullpen and to his desk.

"Morning boss." Tony bellowed as he turned and stared at his computer trying to look busy.

Ziva was still standing and glaring at Tony.

"Ziva." Gibbs glanced at her.

She looked over at him.

"Down." Gibbs said nodding at her chair

Slowly she sat down still scowling at Tony.

##############################################################################

Abby heard the beep of the computer in her office and ran over to it. Her eyes went wide as she stared at the screen.

"Whoa!" Abby shook her head trying to process everything. "Super whoa!"

"Super whoa?" Tony asked walking into her office.

She mashed her hand on the keyboard, the image disappearing and her screen saver filling the monitor.

"Um yeah." Abby forced a smile. "New Jill Tracy video."

"Okay." Tony nodded not really believing her.

"Why are you here?" She asked walking out of the office and into the lab.

"Goo." Tony said standing beside her at the computer.

"Goo?"

"From the cold case." Tony's eyes narrowed. "Why are you so distracted?"

"I'm not distracted." She said punching a few buttons on the lab computer pulling up the information.

"The goo is goo."

"I know it's goo." Tony rolled his eyes.

"No it's really goo." She tapped another button and pulled up a picture of a small round container. "It's a hair product called Goo."

"Of course." Tony chuckled.

"It didn't come onto the market till 2000, so gives you a time line."

"Okay." Tony nodded as he looked at her.

"What?"

Tony sighed. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." She said walking behind the lab table as if to shield herself.

"Abby?" Tony stared at her across the table. "You can't lie."

"I didn't do anything."

Tony continued to watch her a moment then suddenly ran towards her office.

"TONY!" Abby screamed running after him. "DON'T!

Reaching the computer, he tapped on the keyboard the screen came to life and Tony's eyebrows went up.

"You still have a copy of that second video!" Tony barked.

Abby rocked back and forth on her feet. "Maybe."

"Maybe!" Tony turned the screen towards her. "You ran facial recognition on it!"

Abby tried to keep the grin off her face.

"Don't!" Tony pointed at her. "Gibbs is going to kill both of us you realize that, right?"

"I didn't expect it to _actually_ be Gibbs!" Abby smirked.

Tony groaned pulling at his hair. "You told him you deleted it!"

"I did." Abby chewed at her lip.

Tony dropped his head back. "You made a DVD copy of the video!"

She slowly nodded.

"What were you thinking!" Tony barked at her.

"I was thinking that the actor in the video looked a hell of a lot like Gibbs." Abby snapped back.

"And I suppose you ran facial recognition on me as well?"

"Couldn't." Abby smirked. "You had your face buried in the pillow most of the time or turned away from the camera."

Tony groaned and ran his hands down his face.

"But at least I know it was really you now." Abby smiled. "How many _real_ videos did you and our silver haired fox make?"

"ABBY!" Tony yelled.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Why do you think?" Tony rolled his eyes. "You can't keep a secret from Gibbs if your life depended on it."

"Why didn't Gibbs tell me?" She seemed more puzzled by that.

"Because you can't lie...to anyone!"

"I can keep a secret!" Abby folded her arms across her chest.

"Good because this is our secret." Tony sighed. "You get rid of that video. REALLY get rid of it and neither of us tells Gibbs."

"To late for that." Gibbs' voice echoed through the lab.

Abby and Tony looked at Gibbs standing in the lab a few steps outside the office door. Then they turned and looked at each other.

Tony grabbed Abby by the arms and stared at her. "Relax your neck or it just hurts worse."

"What?" She looked at him confused.

"You're about to get your first head slap." Tony sighed.

"You out!" Gibbs pointed at Tony. "I'll deal with you at home."

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat.

"NOW!" Gibbs barked as Tony made his way out the door quickly. He watched until Tony disappeared, then he turned back to Abby.

She was standing there staring at the ceiling.

"Sit." Gibbs said surprisingly calm.

She dropped down into the chair behind her desk.

Gibbs leaned down, one hand on the chair, the other on the desk. He spoke by her ear. "You will erase, delete, destroy, any and all copies you have of that video. Do I make myself clear?"

She nodded.

"If we ever have to have this discussion again." Gibbs paused. "I will not be this pleasant."

Another nod.

"Good." Gibbs nodded back.

Then she felt it, the light tap on the back of her head. It was gentle, little more than a touch of Gibbs' palm on her head.

She smiled, a small childlike smile, as she turned and hugged him.

He shook his head and hugged her back.

"I love you two. I'm glad you're happy!" Abby whispered in Gibbs' ear.

"I know." He sighed.

She drew back. "You are happy right?"

Gibbs nodded.

"And from that video Tony was very happy."

Gibbs glared at her.

"Right, not talking about that." She paused looking at him chewing on her bottom lip in a pout. "Am I still your favorite?"

##############################################################################

McGee hit the elevator button, the doors opened and he went to step in, stopping when he saw her standing there, arms folded across her chest.

"Um, I can wait."

"No." Ziva shook her head. "Get in."

"Okay." He nodded, stepping in and staring straight ahead at the elevator doors.

As the elevator started, Ziva reached over and flipped the emergency stop.

"Why are you still acting weird?" Ziva sighed looking at McGee.

"Weird?" McGee questioned.

"I thought we had worked this out after last night." Ziva folded her arms across her chest again.

Yeah, well, well. Last night was, um-" McGee stammered. "Amazing."

"Then why are you still behaving this way?"

"Well, I just, um I'm not sure what last night was exactly." McGee wet his dry lips.

Ziva's eyebrow went up and she smirked.

"I, I mean I know what _it_ was." McGee paused. "I don't know what it means."

"You want to know if it was a one night stand?"

"Yes." McGee let out a deep breath he'd been holding.

Ziva shrugged. "I do like the idea of a one night stand with you."

"Really?" McGee's eyebrows went up in surprise.

"Really." She smirked.

"Wow. Um okay." McGee paused, still not sure what exactly she meant.

"You are...talented and I enjoy myself with you." She smiled.

McGee smiled back.

"Eight o'clock, dinner, your place." Ziva spoke it as an order.

"Right." McGee nodded and stood up a little straighter.

"And do not set the table." Ziva smirked. "I have plans for you and the table before dinner."

McGee's mouth dropped open slightly.

Ziva flipped the elevator back on and smiled to herself.

################################################################################

Gibbs walked into the bullpen from the back elevator and saw McGee and Ziva walking off the other elevator. McGee's mouth was open and Ziva was smirking. Gibbs shook his head. It wasn't bad enough that Abby had seen the real video. Now he had to deal with McGee and Ziva making goo goo eyes at each other. When had this gotten completely out of hand? Oh right, Tony bringing the real video of them to work and talking to Ziva about how McGee felt.

Tony walked into the bullpen a smile on his face as he glanced back and forth between McGee and Ziva.

_Enough._ Gibbs said to himself.

"You three, conference room NOW!" Gibbs barked making his way towards the elevator.

The three agents exchanged glances and hurried to catch Gibbs.

As usual, Gibbs allowed the elevator doors to close and the elevator to move before he angrily flipped the emergency stop.

"All of this ends here and now." Gibbs' eyes danced back and forth between the three agents.

All of them nodded.

"You two." Gibbs glanced between Ziva and McGee. "I don't care what you're doing on your own time, but you keep your mind on work and your eyes off of each other while you're here. Understood?"

They both nodded, then glanced at each other.

Tony was grinning he couldn't help it.

"And you!" Gibbs glared at Tony. "This is your fault. You started this but now you stay out of it. No joking about it, no questions, and no coy amusing looks. Do I make myself clear."

"Yes Boss." Tony nodded the grin quickly disappearing from his face.

"Anyone else brings up that damn video ever again, not only will I fire you, I will put my boot so far up your ass, your children's, children will taste it. Are we clear?"

The three nodded in unison.

".Clear?" Gibbs barked out each word.

"Yes Boss." Again all three answered in unison.

#############################################################################

Pulling the car into the drive, Gibbs was surprised to find the driveway empty. He sighed as he turned off the car and climbed out. Tony was probably pissed or pouting, which Gibbs wasn't sure, either way he wasn't here and it bothered Gibbs. Since that first night at Tony's apartment, they hadn't spent a night apart. Hell, Tony might as well be living here. Most of his clothes were here, his TV and DVD, movies, and countless other things.

Stepping into the house, Gibbs immediately sensed the presence and knew without seeing, it was him.

Gibbs stepped into the living room, then the kitchen, finding no one. Making his way to the steps he walked silently upstairs and towards the bedroom, his eyes narrowing when the door was closed. His first instinct was to knock, but he doubted he'd get a response. Slowly cracking the door open, Gibbs eyes widen for a moment when he saw the vision on the bed come into view. Pushing the door the rest of the way open, Gibbs leaned against the door frame and folded his arms across his chest.

"Someone break in while I was away?" Gibbs asked looking at Tony.

Tony shook his head.

"Did this to yourself?" Gibbs asked again.

Tony nodded.

Gibbs took a step into the room. "Why is that?"

"To apologize."

Gibbs smirked. "I see."

Pacing back and forth at the foot of the bed, Gibbs watched as Tony grew more agitated.

"I could just leave you here." Gibbs sighed.

"But you won't." Tony tried to keep the smirk off his face.

"And why do you say that?" Gibbs stopped pacing and stared at Tony.

Tony glanced at Gibbs' crotch. "Because I can see your already hard."

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I have to use you to take care of that."

Tony swallowed hard.

"I could take care of that myself." Gibbs' hand rubbed his hard cock through his slacks.

"Jethro." Tony whimpered.

"But then again." Gibbs sighed. "You naked on the bed, your cock hard, your hands cuffed above your head, endless possibilities."

Tony moaned as he pulled against the cuffs attached to the headboard.

Button by button, Gibbs removed his shirt and tossed it aside.

Another moan from Tony as the slowness of the action made his cock ache.

Gibbs smirked to himself as he unbuckled his pants.

Tony watched, seeing Gibbs unbutton them, then heard the click, click of the zipper. Then Gibbs stopped rubbing his cock again.

Tony groaned throwing his head back in frustration.

"Regretting this form of an apology?" Gibbs smirked.

"No." Tony sighed, knowing the excruciatingly slow paced was always worth it.

"Good." Gibbs said as he removed his pants and boxers, now standing at the end of the bed naked.

Licking his lips, Tony stared at Gibbs' cock then looked back into those icy blue eyes.

Stalking Tony like prey, Gibbs climbed over the younger man's body, stopping when they were face to face. Dipping down, Tony expected to feel Gibbs' kiss, but instead Gibbs' lips pressed against his ear.

"You want it already don't you?" Gibbs growled.

"Yes." Tony said breathlessly.

"Did you get yourself all ready for me?" Gibbs asked grabbing his cock.

A nod from Tony.

"Good. Knees up."

Tony bent his knees and Gibbs sank his cock into him.

"JETHRO!" Tony gasped as his body shuddered.

Gibbs felt the shudder and it only fueled the need he had to take Tony. His hands grasped Tony's knees as leverage for each push. It was wild, untamed and completely unbridled as Gibbs lost himself in his lover.

All Tony could do was moan and whimper as Gibbs took him, the cuffs clanking against the head board with each thrust. He yanked at the cuffs, wanting nothing more than to be able to touch Gibbs in some way.

Bending forward, Gibbs gaze found Tony's.

"You so wish you could touch me, don't you?" Gibbs whispered.

"Yes." Tony sighed. "God yes."

"I like you bound, with no way to stop me." Gibbs smirked. "Not that you would."

Tony groaned again yanking at the cuffs.

Letting go of one of Tony's knees, Gibbs' hand massaged Tony's balls.

"Oh fuck." Tony panted.

"I know you wanna come." Gibbs groaned. "I don't even need to touch your cock."

Tony's head fell back as the room started to spin out of control and he completely lost himself. He came, his mouth open as if to scream but nothing, no words not even a sound escaped.

Gibbs growled as his stomach muscles tightened and he buried himself in Tony, coming only moments after the younger man. He toppled down onto Tony as he struggled to catch his breath.

Tony felt the lips slowly move across his shoulder, to his neck and finally to his ear.

"Apology accepted." Gibbs sighed as he rolled off of Tony and down onto the bed.

Tony chuckled softly. "Good then you can take these off."

"I don't think so." Gibbs rolled on his side and looked at Tony.

"Jethro!" Tony sighed. "Please."

Gibbs' lips pressed against the soft skin of Tony's chest.

"You can have me again." Tony whimpered. "Just let my hands free."

"No." Gibbs smirked as he climbed out of the bed and turned on the camera. "I think this calls for another Leroy Jethro Gibbs production video."


End file.
